like a bird on a wire
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Serie de drabbles Ayatouken. oo7: "Puedo jurar que tus lágrimas saben como a pérdida—como a guerra, más ruidosas que cualquier columna partiéndose en dos." *Prosa*
1. Cuervos arañándose

**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 008\. This fortress in our hearts feels much weaker wow we're apart [Tabla "Musical - Placebo"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** esto originalmente iba para la Touka Week pero los prompts de este año no me dieron ideas *llora histéricamente* Como sea, es en honor al cumpleaños de Touka (my everything) y sólo para no sentirme tan mal son siete viñetas/drabbles, actualizaré... IDK. En general los capítulos serán Ayatouka  & Touken. uHM, ¡disfruten!

 **Advertencia:** pura metáfora :o

* * *

 **i. Cuervos arañándose**

 **(Ayato &Touka)**

 **Y** o digo, " _No voy a beber de nuevo tus huesos_ "

y sé que esto es lo que se siente al ser vaciada por completo. Quedar llena y vacía.

Es que está la alucinación de una madre hecha de luz y de su amante con armadura de

carbón —papá— que ella ha visto en las calles, pero que nunca toca.  
(Llora: _te quiero_. Canta: _te quiero_. Más desaparecen todos

los «yo»).

Y entonces la palabra "tú" se convierte en "nosotros". Yo me convierto en "nosotros". Y tu pelo en la piel de mi cuello  
es sinónimo de cosquillas. Esto significa que "nosotros" es una palabra que mis dientes conocen por cada bocado  
y cada sílaba.

Junto con tu risa y el enganche que haces. Así tan ¡click! Así tan: gris, blanco, de madera.

Es todo lo mismo al final. Hermano, hermano.  
Tus rodillas. Mis manos, tus manos. Tú desenterrando los huesos del ave que amabas  
y corriendo después por accidente. Arrodillado y diciendo— _lo siento, lo siento, no te vayas, lo prometiste más de una vez_ ,

y yo relatándote y coleccionando cuentos para dormir en un charco  
dentro de dos palmas.

(Demasiado pesado. Con demasiada luz.  
—Mis uñas se incendian con fuego huérfano).

De pronto me preguntas, _¿somos otras personas cuando viajamos a otra parte? ¿En la carretera, o en las tiendas de conveniencia millas más allá?_

 _¿Vamos a seguir en casa  
incluso si nadie abre la puerta cuando tocamos?_

(Sé esto. Sé esto,)

—las manos como la ternura, las manos como una pelea de puños. Uno de dos

quiere decir que se desvanecerá. Tú afirmas que no sabes qué significa, la otra mitad. (Si la puerta llega a abrirse. _  
_Si no lo hace). No lo dices. Sigues haciendo eso. Sigues con la boca cerrada

y tu piel es un moretón más rosa que la sangre. Nos inunda el olor a incienso,

de las fracturas de tu risa

y ésta se sienta en el rincón más apartado de la mesa como un invitado indeseado.

La quemo. Así es como uno se transforma en cenizas sabes. De pie, con estas rodillas raspadas, tus labios tocando mis labios.

Vomito la luz y muero viviendo cuando me levanto, cuando  
escucho el sonido de la calidez que se acumula en la casa de nuestra vecina

pero no aquí.

Nunca hemos estado aquí. En este lugar. En este cuerpo  
que se mueve y trata de encontrarte  
para decirte que vi tu fantasma anoche, cuando soñé.

Se veía como tú con dos años menos, y como si hubieras sido dibujado con torpeza. Algo que no se puede abrazar. Pero a pesar de todo te dije "todavía quiero abrazarte". Y escarbé entre tus propias cenizas. En cambio tu fantasma soñado recoge un cuervo de un estanque. Hace años, muchos años. Recuerdo el agua

y el ave que se te atoró dentro de la piel. Recuerdo tu mirada, la realización de que en breve  
yo te diría muy tranquila, casi como en un respiro  
dentro de ti,

que anhelo un hogar contigo.

(Cantaste de nuevo. Me hiciste llorar).

Me gustaría que digas: "ese chico no era yo"  
digas "estás soñando, idiota"  
digas "puedes irte a casa sin mí"

pero no lo haces, y me dejas con las puntas de los dedos sin hogar, con mi plumaje sin hogar. Tomas estos ladrillos y los tiras en el río, y tú no

regresas.

—

(Y sin embargo, ayer por la noche, la última noche, abracé fuertemente tus huesos para conciliar el sueño. Los llevé hasta mi pecho,  
y cantaron, y toqué la puerta

y tú me abriste).


	2. Cuatro paredes

**Prompt:** 021\. Respirar [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** es obvio que nadie lee esto, igual no sé por qué pongo nota lol; iré a ahogarme en un río.

* * *

 **ii. Cuatro paredes**

 **(Kaneki/Touka)**

 **E** l amor es un nombre para morir bellamente, me dijiste. Hace que te mueras con una sonrisa,  
pero no siempre es así la forma en que yo quiero. Todavía me gustaría morir de manera fea al final (¿porque cómo puedo ser considerada bonita?). Lo he visto dos veces

cuando toqué tu corazón.

Resulta que anhelo sentir un amor pequeño en grandes cantidades, pero tú no me lo das. Mi amor, el golpe de un camión, la forma en que una bala cava su camino en tu columna vertebral;

el preludio, los latidos.

Tú tomas mi corazón y haces que el amor duela en una forma en que no se supone lo haga. Yo aprieto los puños  
en el cuello de tu camisa, y la mirada en tus ojos

me da ganas de morir.

A veces.

Lo que tú deseas es vivir mejor o no vivir en lo absoluto  
debido a que no ganas nada cuando se trata de dar o mirar a tu conejo-cuervo-rapaz (a mí)  
directo a los ojos.

Tu camisa de color negro, tus besos pequeños, la aspereza de tu piel de nieve contra  
mis codos y mi nuca—así es como va la canción, la forma en que canta a lo largo de  
la parte posterior de mi garganta

como un arma existiendo dentro de un cuerpo.

Esto hace que sea más difícil para mí moverme al otro lado de la cama, para besarte con la boca abierta,  
con lengua o sin lengua, o simplemente para darte un beso diminuto en la parte superior de tus labios húmedos por las lágrimas de cristal que derrochas;

y yo miro estas cosas que pasan de tu boca en movimiento, estas cosas que van a suceder  
en una habitación con una cama, un espejo,

y un niño roto.

Algunas partes de mí aún te aman como en un romance de novela. Las otras partes de mi cuerpo todavía te recuerdan, también;

te recuerdan diferente, pero con la misma trama. Y cuando nos decimos Te quiero en diferentes lenguajes, la voz que habla

siempre es la misma; y busca nuestro primer amor, (nuestro primer  
todo).


	3. Regresando al nido

**Prompt:** 001\. No I won't hurt you unless you ask me to [Tabla "Musical - Placebo"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** en un ataque de impulsividad y ansiedad he decidido terminar la colección de una vez en lugar de a lo largo de la semana. Seguro cuesta un millón dejar un comentario y por eso nadie lo hace. O tal vez yo apesto. O ambas. *muere*

* * *

 **iii. Regresando al nido**

 **(Ayato &Touka)**

 **E** l niño-muchacho con la camisa de a cuadros camina en el océano, dentro del océano, y se vuelve el océano  
y no regresa jamás, no deja un sendero con el cual pueda seguirlo a su árbol  
de raíces profundas. Él toma

una respiración profunda. Este niño-muchacho eres tú, mocoso estúpido, dentro de mi cabeza. Esto es porque no puedo mirarte  
de la misma manera en que te miro cuando no estás viéndome cuando me ves. Mi amiga sol me dice si estoy segura

de que hay algo enterrado dentro de ti y si sé cómo lo voy a encontrar. Mis manos han aprendido a tocarte  
sin tocar en lo absoluto. Esto

es para ti.

No hacemos nada respecto al perdón  
en la única forma en que sabemos hacerlo. Yo pienso que pensamos que nos encanta provocar daño, las luces de poca profundidad  
sobre nuestras cabezas; el llanto, el fuego azul, la  
vergüenza.

Yo te quiero demasiado. Más que eso. Duermo mucho para ser capaz de soñar sobre nosotros teniendo una vida diferente donde estemos juntos y además  
invento el pasado, camino alrededor de éste con unas sandalias. No puedo abandonar este lugar porque tú no puedes decir esto conmigo. Decir

que nuestro pasado es un enorme error. Decir que podemos tener una segunda oportunidad e intentar todo esto otra vez;  
que todavía podemos volver aquí a este aquí y  
amar,

y amar.


	4. Hablándome de ti

**Prompt:** 012\. Acompañante [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

* * *

 **iv. Hablándome de ti**

 **(Kaneki/Touka)**

 **D** i algo

antes de que te quedes sin tiempo, antes de que tus palabras no concuerden

y se hagan piedras dentro de tus pulmones, antes de que tu garganta esté inundándose y esté seca;

di algo.

como una línea de amor camino a la cafetería de la esquina, como el adiós en el principio de una novela de instantes, como una confesión escondida en una caja  
dentro de tus manos

estremeciéndose—

di algo

para sentir,  
para morir,  
para irte,

Te quiero  
a salvo

Porque este mundo nunca te ha abrazado entre sus brazos  
pero si de pronto lo hace

nunca te dejará ser libre  
no te dejará irte a ninguna parte

y yo no puedo caminar al patio trasero  
para enterrar tu cuerpo hecho pedazos  
quitar la suciedad de tus uñas de cielo nocturno

lavar la sangre

o ponerte dentro de la piel de la tierra, no puedo  
amarte de esta manera tan podrida—así que está el olor de tu cuerpo

como un agarre alrededor de mis muñecas; y mis labios sangrando  
la palabra

que más te gusta.


	5. A punto de caer

**Prompt:** 002\. Julien you're a slow motion suicide [Tabla "Musical - Placebo"; minutitos]

* * *

 **v. A punto de caer**

 **(Ayato &Touka)**

 **S** omos canciones sin sonido  
en otoño—y yo desearía que él no tuviera que sostener  
estas manos tan pálidas.

He huido de una montaña de almohadas para dormir  
así que me clavé con un martillo en sus ojos aún sabiendo que contenían el océano

y que no puedo nadar,

pero aún así asimismo salté al interior de sus pulmones— piscinas abiertas—  
porque sé que él dejaría de respirar por mí.

Él ahora está estrangulándome  
más no puedo estar segura de si me está ahogando para matarme  
o para salvarme

o para mantener mi pulso,  
mi corazón

en sus callosas manos cubiertas de plumas y sangre

y así él puede hacerme suya  
más veces de las que yo puedo llamarlo mío.

Él me está matando  
mientras yo pretendo estar retorciéndome debajo de él y su respiración apresurada  
y sus labios sangrando— ahora está tratando demasiado para no besarme

y la forma en que aprieta mi garganta huesuda  
es la misma en el que agarra una pistola.

Él nunca me dispara.


	6. Te veré luego

**Prompt:** 019\. Caída [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

* * *

 **vi. Te veré luego**

 **(Kaneki/Touka)**

 **H** ay un suelo de mármol, una silla  
en la esquina de este cuarto. Una respiración—

pero tal vez no sea mía.  
Tal vez no sea tuya tampoco. Tal vez sea de

nosotros, fusionándose en uno.

porque estamos a punto de colapsar  
uno en el otro como una pila de árboles deshuesados,

sólo que morimos con más tranquilidad  
y siendo más baratos.

Se detiene  
siendo una ansiedad, en estas manos—  
este todo,

como si fuese una cosa tras otra  
y no terminase bien.

Nada nunca lo hace.

—

Hay un corte en tu rostro. Hay  
lágrimas atoradas en tus ojos. Hay

unas últimas palabras derrochándose en tus labios.

Las tragas y las escupes muchos días, o semanas,  
más sólo frente al espejo del baño  
cuando es demasiado tarde.

Y yo estoy sosteniendo tu nuca  
pero no hay mucho que sostener ahora—sobre ti  
o nosotros,

y tu boca está moviéndose de nuevo:

 _Te quiero Touka-chan_ ,  
tú dices,

y suena tan extraño  
y diferente a como estoy acostumbrada a oírlo  
en mi propia cabeza—

diferente como si hablases del amor  
como si fuese una despedida al mismo tiempo

pero tienes razón, en cierta manera,  
supongo.

—

El olor del café que preparabas aún es intenso.  
Creo que es así como debe ser, si va a ser la última cosa que quede.

Porque si yo escojo mantenerte vivo en mis memorias  
no vas a ser tú, no realmente

vas a ser tú, hecho por mí, hecho  
de todas las veces que te aparté  
y tú no me dejaste.

En un par de minutos.

una canción familiar suena  
en mi mente. Yo no la conozco  
pero ella sí me conoce a mí.

(Nuestro primer baile entre flores cadavéricas — ¿te acuerdas de eso idiota Kaneki?

sostuve tu mano cerca de mi pecho  
y te permití sentir mi latido.

Esa fue la primera vez que supiste  
que yo tenía un corazón, la primera vez que supiste

que si continuaba latiendo era por ti.

Ahora es tu corazón.

Y no está latiendo. No está  
latiendo.

No está—

* * *

 **N/A:** el último drabble lo publico mañana porque me da flojera escribirlo hoy lol. Saludos a mis lectores fantasmales, les llevaré flores al cementerio.


	7. En los cimientos

**Prompt:** 006\. Every time I rise I see you falling [Tabla "Musical - Placebo"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** eternos agradecimientos a Kiyoko y Harley por sus hermosos reviews *eyes emoji*

* * *

 **vii. En los cimientos**

 **(Ayato &Touka)**

 **T** ú tomas una maleta imaginaria y la llenas con las cosas que has hecho por mí, que anhelas para mí;  
dibujas corazones extraviados que no existen, y barcos de papel,  
y me arrancas las alas de mariposa para conservarlas en una jaula de hollín

para que todo esto se quede en mi piel de azulejos con tu sangre.

(Y yo nunca te he abrazado  
entre mis brazos antes. Puedo jurar que tus lágrimas saben como a pérdida—como a guerra,  
más ruidosas que cualquier

columna partiéndose en dos.)

Mis manos nunca saben qué hacer con tu cuerpo. Ellas no saben cómo  
sostener tus huesos para que no se separen. Áspera o suave o nada en lo absoluto  
tomándote por encima de tu garganta

como un himno roto.

Tu amor es enorme. Un planeta. Una constelación. Un universo. Y yo no sé  
cómo tu corazón no se cae a pedazos al contenerlo, no sé cómo puedes tú este niño-hombre

amarme (odiarme).

En el amor, mis partituras que cantan hilos rojos sólo saben decir que no saben por qué o cómo o cuándo querer a otro,  
y si el amor no es una cosa tan santa, pienso que sé cómo arruinarte, cómo lograr que sangres, cómo llegar adentro de ti y hacer de tus costillas mis barrotes,

con mis dedos, y así escarbar la mitad de ese amor que posees hacia mí. Ese enorme, y aterrador amor. Entonces te pido no me ames tanto. No me (rompas).

Ten piedad

de mí.

 **fin**


End file.
